A New Day Has Come
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Gladio Prompto and Ignis are left to deal with the daemons alone while their king heads off to face his destiny. They reflect on their past and future while the eastern horizon appears to be getting lighter. One-shot drabble which stands as a preview for a future story. SPOILERS INSIDE!


_**SPOILER WARNING!**_

 _This one-shot drabble contains super major ultra spoilers from the end of the game. If you have not played or beaten Final Fantasy XV and don't want the ending ruined then DO NOT READ THIS YET!_

 _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_

 _That little bit out of the way, hey guys! *waves like a hyper Yuffie* I finally beat the game and oh my gosh what an ending. What an experience in general. Dang! I find it neat that I finished it on Christmas Eve. I would have finished it sooner, but eh, I got stuck and irritated with chapter 13. Though, I'm sure I'm not the only one who hates that chapter. Ardyn…tragic story he may have I hate that guy. I was so happy to utterly destroy him you just don't know. Well, if you've played the game then maybe you do. Haha! xD Sorry, I know I'm getting carried away and rambling. I can't help it. Truth be told (and please don't judge me), but this is the very first Final Fantasy game I've ever beaten. I've come close to beating VII, but well…those dragons at the northern crater are mean. They wouldn't even let me get to Sephy. *whimpers*_

 _Anyway, I decided to add this little bit to the end of the game, to see the light restored through the eyes of the three who stuck beside Noctis through thick and thin and who knows? I'll probably either add something to this or write a new story where our favorite king either returns from the dead or we see the afterlife through his eyes since you can go back and do other stuff in the game after the story is over. Or it could be something entirely different. Who knows?_

 _With all of that out of the way, it may be short, but enjoy!_

 _Final Fantasy XV and all of its characters belong to Square Enix._

 _Title was inspired by the song with the same name by Celine Dion._

* * *

Ignis, Prompto and Gladio were ragged, exhausted and on their last legs. They held the daemons back and fought them off, all to give their king the chance to restore the light and end the ten years of darkness. One of the giant creatures got the upper hand and Gladio went down. He tried to rise, but couldn't find the strength. Prompto and Ignis got between him and the monster.

"Don't worry buddy, we got ya covered," Prompto told him.

"Indeed, just take a moment to catch your second wind," added Ignis.

Gladio growled as the monster gathered its power for another strike. "Gonna need a third to finish these guys off."

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. The eerie green that hung over the shadowed sky vanished and the three heard a sound they hadn't heard in nearly a decade; birdsong.

"That's…the early dawn chorus," Ignis breathed in awe.

"So…does that mean…did he do it," asked Prompto.

"Look! To the east," shouted Gladio.

The others turned and witnessed the most amazing sunrise they had ever seen. The perfect golden orb rose above the horizon to chase away the dark clouds and greet light blue skies. Before them all of the daemons withered and ran, but they couldn't escape from the brilliant sunshine that seemed to radiate with strength renewed. Prompto, Gladio and Ignis felt their strength return as well and they felt the wave of warmth pass between them.

"This light…it's all Noct," Gladio stated.

"Every last ray from the sun," Prompto agreed.

Ignis turned away then and headed towards the palace. "Come on then, let us see what awaits us inside."

 _ **. . .**_

They approached the throne and were pleased to find that the horrific scene that they had seen the first time was gone. The throne room seemed repaired and even more so was a portrait which could only be viewed by either sitting on the throne or standing beside it. The three friends ignored it for now seeing as it was blank in favor of the throne itself. There wasn't a single trace of their king, except for his sword which rested upon his rightful seat.

"Noct really gave up everything for us…for the world," Prompto said, his voice full of sadness and pride.

"Yes, he fulfilled his royal duty," replied Ignis.

"And he passed the torch on to us," added Gladio.

The engine blade rose then and hovered for a moment before blue flower petals filled the air and swarmed around it. The three friends stepped back as the sword shot forward and up towards the portrait. It struck the portrait and exactly in the same manner in which Noctis had received the swords of the thirteen kings of old, so did the portrait glow with a great power, but instead of a new weapon the portrait revealed an image that would forever give the three reassurance that their friend, brother and king had found peace.

The image of himself resting peacefully upon his throne with Lady Lunafreya at his side was beautifully depicted. She was wearing her wedding dress and he was wearing the uniform of the newly crowned king.

Gladio smiled at it before he patted his friends on the shoulder. "Alright staring at his majesty won't get the job done. C'mon, we've got a world to rebuild."

"Right, rest assured Noct, Eos is in good hands," agreed Ignis.

"Yeah, you have a good rest buddy, we'll take it from here," added Prompto.

* * *

 _A/N: It's left open like this for a reason. Stay tuned for a future FFXV story connected to this. ;)_


End file.
